


The Best Kind of Friends

by smoke_the_writer



Series: Newsies Songfics [2]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, I don't have a beta so don't attack me, I have no self-control, I listened to it about a thousand times while writing this, Inspired by In the Middle by dodie, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Songfic, based on a dodie song, but i love my son too much, first time writing Spralmer, this was supposed to be Spralbert, v gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoke_the_writer/pseuds/smoke_the_writer
Summary: another songfic, smh.this one is based on In the Middle by dodie.





	The Best Kind of Friends

(What are you doing Friday?  
Wanna help my worlds collide?  
Let's make a bow with old cut ties  
Do you want his number?  
Or shall I be the one to call?  
I haven't seen him much at all)

Racetrack was getting very annoyed with his boyfriend. Every day he would come home, talking about this ‘incredibly hot’ guy in his Language Arts class. He didn’t know his name, but everyday he would come back to the dorm and recount everything that the other boy did in class. Race was fine with it, the two of them both being poly and all. He was annoyed however, because Albert refused to approach the boy. He refused to even ask his name. Until one day, when he finally did.

“Spot Conlon?! Spot Conlon is in your class? Spot Conlon goes to our school?” Race spoke dramatically, fake fainting onto the couch.

“You know him?! From where?” Albert leaned forward in his chair, interested.

“I dated him in high school. He just disappeared one day. I figured that he just moved.”

“You dated Spot? Oh my God! This cannot be happening!”

“You should ask for his phone number,” Race sat up.

So Albert did. And he got it. And they called him.

(It could be weird but I think I'm into it  
You know I'm one for the overly passionate  
I like you, and I loved him  
We could all be the best kind of friends)

“This is Spot Conlon, right? I’m, uh, Albert from Language Arts. I’m sitting here with my boyfriend, Racetrack Higgins, which may sound familiar to you.”

“Holy shit! Racer? I thought I’d never see you again!”

“Yeah, yeah. My boyfriend Albert here will not st- Hey! Don’t punch me! He will not stop talking about you. It was cute for a while, but now it’s sad. I’ve decided to tak- would you quit?! I’ve decided to take matters into my own hands and invite you over to our dorm,” 

“That’s really sweet and all. I’ll have to check with my boyfriend, Elmer, first, but I think that he’s so busy studying that he won’t even miss me.”

“Oh! I’m so sorry! I had no idea that you had a boyfriend!” Albert rubbed the back of his neck.

“Nah, it's fine. I’m Poly, and so is he.” 

“So we’re on for… Friday? Would that work?”

“Affirmative!” Spot said before Race and Albert said their goodbyes and hung up. 

They both looked at each other and squealed, though they would both deny it later. 

(You said you're into closure  
Shake hands like you're supposed to  
I'll be in the middle while you two get along  
You've got so much in common  
Talk about your taste in men  
I'll be in the middle while you two get along)

Not one of the boys could pay any attention to their classes that day. They were much too excited. When Racetrack’s classes were over, he went straight back to the dorm to start preparing dinner. Language Arts was, fortunately, Spot and Albert’s last class They walked back to the dorm together, Talking about random things like their upcoming projects, cryptids, and Race. 

Speaking of the Italian, he was almost done with dinner when they arrived home. Though the kitchen was absolute chaos, that was admittedly Race’s Happy place. As soon as he realized that they were home, he dropped everything and ran over to Spot, wrapping his arms around the shorter boy. 

“Hey, hey. I missed you too!” Spot struggled to escape the famous Higgins Hug. Albert shook his head, mouthing something along the lines of, No escape, bro. 

“I just can’t believe that you’re here!” Race giggled. 

The giggle that always bested Spot Conlon. 

“Race, love. You might want to finish dinner.” Albert poked him in the arm. 

“Oh! You’re right!” Race had the worst ADHD that either of the boys had ever seen.  
Hey!

When dinner was ready, all of the boys sat down at the table to discuss life. They went over a variety of subjects, but at some point, it was just reduced to Spot and Race telling Albert embarrassing stories about the other. Everything was normal. Until Albert asked the question.

“What’d you say your boyfriend's name was?” 

“Oh, Elmer,” Spot smiled fondly, “Elmer Kasperzak.” 

Albert gasped so hard that he fell out of his chair. 

“Albert, what the hell?” Race laughed. 

“You don’t understand, Race. I dated him. I dated Elmer in high school.”

“What a coincidence!” Spot exclaimed. 

After dinner was over, the three boys sat on the ratty couch and watched TV. At some point, Albert didn’t remember, Spot and Race had started kissing. Then at another point, Albert kissed Spot, and after that, everything sort of went blurry. At some point, Spot had to go home. After he left, the two boys continued to lazily make out for a while, until Race asked an unexpected question.

(Does he smile like I do?  
Oh, it was shared despite our flaws  
I held his hand like I hold yours  
Thanks for understanding  
Oh, this could be a lot of fun  
So break the awkward, come undone)

“So what’s Elmer like? Is he cute?” Race tilted his head to the side, blushing.

“He was. He probably got even cuter or some shit like that. Everyone does.”

“Why’d you stop dating?”

“Same thing that happened to you. Backward, though. I moved. We promised to keep in touch. We didn’t. Standard stuff,”

In another dorm, two other boys were having a similar conversation.

“So what’s Race like? Is he cute?” Elmer poked Spot, who was reading a book. 

“He is. Somehow he got even cuter or some shit like that. Everyone does though.”  
“What about his boyfriend… Albert, was it? I dated an Albert once.”

“About that Elmer… It is the Albert you dated. The same one.”

“Oh Gosh… Really?” 

“Would I lie to you?” Spot kissed his forehead. 

(It could be weird but I think I'm into it  
You know I'm one for the overly passionate  
I like you, and I loved him  
We could all be the best kind of friends)

“We have to invite them over,” Elmer mumbled to his boyfriend.

“Okay, Elm. I think we should go to sleep, alright?” Spot whispered to a very tired Elmer.

Once they had changed and gotten into bed, Elmer yawned and laid his head down on Spot’s chest. 

In a different dorm, something similar had happened.

“I think we should get together with them sometime,” Race said, laying his head on Albert’s chest. 

“You’re right. We should,” Albert breathed.

(You said you're into closure  
Shake hands like you're supposed to  
I'll be in the middle while you two get along  
You've got so much in common  
Talk about your taste in men  
I'll be in the middle while you two get along)

The next day in class Spot asked if Albert and Race would like to come over. Albert had replied, yes, they would love too, and shot a text to Race, telling him to meet them after class. 

Neither boy could focus, and both let out a sigh of relief when the class was over. Race met them after class and the three boys walked back to Spot’s dorm. Albert kept fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, clearly nervous. Race took a break from flirting with Spot to assure him that Elmer was going to be happy to see him.

(In the middle)  
(In the middle)  
(I'll be in the middle, in the middle)  
(I'll be in the middle, in the middle, in the middle)  
(Hey!)

Spot opened the door and called inside before stepping in, “Elmer, babe, I’m here and I brought them!” 

“Oh! Okay!” Elmer called from inside, walking into the living room. As soon as he saw Albert, something clicked.

“Albie.” He whispered. 

“Elm.” Albert looked nervous. 

He walked over slowly, coming to a stop right in front of Albert. He reached a hand up to brush his cheek, before moving another hand to cup his face. He pulled Albert’s head down to his height, Kissing him soft and slowly. 

Race and Spot whooped from the kitchen, only to be flipped off by both boys, neither breaking the kiss. 

(It could be weird but I think I'm into it  
You know I'm one for the overly passionate  
I said it could be weird but I think I'm into it  
You know I'm one for the overly passionate  
I like you, and I loved him  
We could all be the best kind of friends)

“So,” Spot said after they had all sat down for dinner, “Is we together, or…?”

Each boy seemed to make eye contact with the other before simultaneously nodding. 

“Good. everything is as it should be.” Spot spoke before digging into his meal. 

(You said you're into closure  
Shake hands like you're supposed to  
I'll be in the middle while you two get along  
You've got so much in common  
Talk about your taste in women  
I'll be in the middle while you two get along  
I'll be in the middle, in the middle  
Hey!)

Needless to say, nobody slept in Race and Albert’s dorm that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos make my day!
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr, Kiddos
> 
> @smoke-the-woke


End file.
